


Summer

by vacationer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacationer/pseuds/vacationer
Summary: “Don’t worry about it,” is all Percy says, slowly bringing himself nose to nose with Jason. He kisses him gently. “I’ll make it good.”





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Little AU where Zeus and Poseidon are CEO's or somethin and Percy and Jason are their gay kids.

Percy never thought he’d get this far. 

Jason groans into his ear as he kisses his neck, one hand pulling at the collar of Jason’s button down, the other lifting the tail from his slacks to feel the heated skin of the small of his back. Percy’s good at multitasking. He’s had practice. However, Jason’s nothing but a hot mess with shaky hands on Percy’s waist. 

The last party had been way less intense than this. They sat side by side on Jason’s bed, sharing a couple of sweet kisses before someone knocked on the door and they were startled apart. But God has Percy been thinking about going farther than that.

It’s been a couple of years since he had to start going to Jason’s dad’s Rich-Corporate-One-Percent-White-Men-With-Power dinner parties with his own dad, and he knows he’s basically an adult and could probably argue his way out of them at this point, but he loves seeing Jason way too much.

It’s not like Percy hasn’t been checking him out since they met, but it did take him awhile to realize that the chemistry was there, not just the hormonal attraction that’s had him in love with everyone he’s ever met.

Fast forward a month after their first kiss, middle of summer, in the brush of the vast Grace property grounds. Percy doesn’t know how he made it this far this fast, with Jason backed up against one of the pine trees surrounding their property, a hand on his ass and a knee between his legs. He prides himself on being a quick worker.

Percy replaces his knee with his hand, and Jason moans his name, low and rough. As much as it turns him on, he wants to get Jason off, fast and hard. He knows Jason’s a virgin, they’ve talked about it, and he knew he was going to be the one to take that. There’s no better time than in the middle of one of his dads dinner parties. 

Percy peeks around the tree for a brief moment, the lights from the patio glowing down the grassy knoll. There’s a fire blazing in a big masonry pit, but no one is sitting around it. He can hear the faint sound of the soft jazz on the deck speakers, and prays that sound won’t carry to there the same way it does to them, because if they were to be caught, it would be the end of both of their lives. That makes it all the more fun. 

He looks back at Jason’s face, with only the glowing moonlight highlighting his features through the shade of the trees. He’s breathing hard, his eyes are wide. Percy watches them flutter closed, his chest rise with a gasp, and his tongue run over his lip before he bites it, as Percy shifts his hand to a better position. “Beautiful,” Percy mutters, and Jason turns his head to the side in a bashful manner, as if to remove himself from Percy’s gaze. It just gives Percy the opportunity to kiss at his neck some more. His forearm is getting tired from trying to create some type of friction through slacks, and he’s ready to move on. 

Percy kisses up his jaw, let’s his tongue run up the shell of his ear, and presses one last kiss behind the lobe as Jason shudders. “I’m gonna blow you.” He murmurs, and listens to the shocked breath Jason draws in, grinning as he pulls back. 

“Fuck—“ Is all Jason gets out, distracted by the way Percy’s hands look while he undoes his belt. “Percy, my parents,”

“Don’t worry about it,” is all Percy says, slowly bringing himself nose to nose with Jason. He kisses him gently. “I’ll make it good.”

“But—“ Jason says, a little less hesitantly. 

“Hey,” Percy runs a hand down his chest. He wishes he could have Jason completely undressed, but if they have to act quick, there’s no time for all those buttons. “We’ll be careful.” He lets his hand travel to his back, and he squeezes Jason’s ass lightly. “Relax.” He follows it up with a smack of his hip, and Jason glares at him—only to roll his eyes when Percy tells him he’s sexy when he’s mad. 

He kisses Jason one last time as he unbuttons his pants and pulls the zipper down, shoving them down his legs just a bit. He looks Jason in the eye as he falls to his knees. Twigs snap in a non-sexy manner, and he totally tells himself to ignore the sudden thought of having to explain all the dirt when they go inside. Whatever though—this will be worth it. 

Jason let’s out a whimper, a cute one, when Percy pulls down the elastic of his boxer briefs and kisses the curve of his hip. He runs his hands up the back of his thighs, and pulls the briefs down above his knees. “Whoah,” Percy says, finally getting a good long look. “you’re big.” He glances up at Jason, who’s head is tilted to the side, staring off into the trees, both hands back against the bark of the trunk. Jason doesn’t say a word. His embarrassment is adorable. “You sure about this?” Percy asks, forcing Jason to say something. 

“Yeah,” he chokes out, only looking down at Percy for a moment. Percy personally doesn’t get his embarrassment—he’s perfect. He’s handsome, muscular as fuck, and he’s got a big dick. What more can you ask for in life? He’d be watching with a smile on his face and his hands behind his head.

Percy guesses part of Jason’s attraction is his modesty. 

He takes one last look at the patio before gripping Jason’s cock and taking him into his mouth. The sound that falls from Jason’s lips is better than anything Percy could have imagined, and he wishes he wasn’t so out of practice so he could swallow him down like it’s no big deal. Unfortunately, and somewhat fortunately, he’s going to have to take his own sweet time working his way down. 

“Oh,” Jason groans, as Percy twists his hand at the base and meets it with his lips. “Oh fuck,” his hips jerk forward, and Percy most definitely gags, but takes it like a champ. The way Jason tastes, smells, sounds—its absolutely intoxicating. The type of power he has, even when he’s on his knees taking Jason’s cock, it’s something he could definitely get used to. 

Percy knows Jason’s began to relax into it when he feels a hand carding through his hair. Grip it! he thinks. Pull it! He tries his best to bait that, taking Jason a little deeper, but only manages to gag so intensely he’s worried he might throw up on his dick. Of course though, Jason eats it up. Nothing sexier than someone wanting your cock so bad they’re willing to go at it with everything they’ve got. He loves the way Jason moans, and glances up to meet Jason’s eyes. However, to Percy’s dismay, they’re closed. 

Slowly, he pulls off and switches to jerking Jason off. “Hey,” he mutters, voice much more rough than he expected. He places a kiss on the head of his cock, and watches Jason’s face. “Look at me.” 

There’s a long moment of silence. Jason swallows hard. “Do I have to?” He pets Percy’s head, fingers running over his scalp. He makes a mental note to tell Jason how good that feels later. 

Percy sighs, and takes his hand off of Jason’s length for a moment, causing Jason to open his eyes and look down. “Yes.” Percy tells him, and Jason hesitates. “Hey,” Percy licks down to the base, and places a kiss to the skin where his groin meets his hip. “I can stop, you know, if this isn’t something worth watching,” He rests his forehead on the flat plane of Jason’s stomach, watching his hand as he trails a finger from his balls to the tip, and feeling the way Jason’s body tenses.

“Percy, please,” Jason whines, and if it didn’t remind him how painfully hard he was, he might have even felt bad for him. “I’ll watch.”

And with that, Percy gives him one big shit eating grin before he takes him into his mouth again. 

Having Jason watch him does make him a little more conscious of how he looks going down on him. He hopes he’s pretty, but in reality knows this is just one sloppy mess, not that either of them really care that much. He meets Jason’s eyes as he tries once again to take him further down his throat. And geez, Jason’s watching him so intensely, he nearly makes it. Still, he resolves back to jerking him off in unison with his mouth. One day, Percy tells himself. 

As Percy’s arm tires and Jason’s little sounds become lackluster, he decides to take it extremely slow. He pulls off, and takes a glance at the disappointed look on Jason’s face, before letting a hand find his balls and wrapping his lips around the head of Jason’s cock. He knows it’s good, he know’s its not quite enough to get off, but enough to drive him crazy for more. He makes choked sounds, and unexpectedly twists his fingers into Percy’s hair. “Please,” He begs, voice desperate. “More, fuck,” Percy pretends not to acknowledge him for a moment, continuing to tease him. He can’t imagine how Jason’s feeling, the cooling spit on the rest of his length, the fact that this is literally the first time he’s ever gotten blown and Percy’s messing with him like this. “Percy,” Jason urges, voice rough and low like he’s ready to cry, and Percy gives in, taking him all the way down.

It only takes a couple of moments before Jason’s holding Percy’s head in place by his hair and spilling cum into his mouth, muttering little curses and Percy’s name the whole time. He grips Jason’s thigh’s with both hands, doing his best to keep himself from choking, and hoping he leaves bruises for Jason to admire later. 

“Oh, fuck,” Percy hears Jason’s head knock back against the soft bark of the tree. “sorry,” Jason says as he lets go of Percy’s hair, breathing hard, legs shaking. 

Percy really does wish he’d had the time to grow to appreciate the way cum tastes, but unfortunately, he gives Jason his best ‘I’m sorry please don’t be offended’ eyes, and spits what didn’t make it down his throat into the dirt. 

Both of his knees pop as he stands, brushing off his pants and feeling overwhelmingly accomplished. He can ignore his own painfully hard cock to let Jason bask in the afterglow for a moment. “Did I make it good?” Percy’s voice is rough. 

“You’re such a jerk,” Jason shakes his head, out of breath.

Percy smiles at the little gasp he lets out when he pulls up Jason’s slacks and tucks his sensitive length into his briefs. “Rate it from one to ten.” 

Jason scoffs. “Negative three.”

“C’mon,” Percy mutters, tucking in his button down and buckling his belt. “I know it was at least a six.” He stands up straight, holding Jason’s waist, and looking into his eyes. His cheeks are flushed, his lips bitten red. Percy’s heart races as the warm feeling of affection that blossoms in his stomach. 

Percy feels himself blush as Jason’s gaze travels all over his face, and he reaches up to wipe at the spit around Percy’s mouth. “Eleven,” He says softly, as Percy kisses the pad of his thumb. 

They stare at each other and smile, catching their breath and processing what exactly just happened. Percy kisses him softly once more, resting his forehead against Jason’s. “Told you I would make it good.”


End file.
